Harry Potter: Famous Last Words
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Follows 'A Friendly Warning'. Riley Spirit wasn't the only person that Charlie has always been protective of. So when an older student targets William Carmichael: All Hell Breaks Loose. *Full summary inside* .


**A/N: **_This is a one shot._

**A/N:** _This story came about after today. My little brother was beat up by an older boy and since I was so pissed off with the predicament I had to do something to calm myself down, I like to write when I am angry and this sort of came from it._

**A/N:** _This story follows 'A Friendly Warning' and I also know that that story has yet to come to an end, but I can promise you that this story will not spoil the ending. _

**Summary:**_ _Follows 'A Friendly Warning'. Riley Spirit wasn't the only person that Charlie has always been protective of. So when an older student targets William Carmichael: All Hell Breaks Loose. __Will Hogwarts ever learn that it is not wise to piss off the Muggleborn Slytherin?__

* * *

><p>"Charlie! Charlie!" Jackson Wilde cried, as he sprinted into the Slytherin common room during free-period. He was panting rather hard, his hair was windswept and panic was strewn across his face. In all fairness he looked like he had just run away from something truly terrifying.<p>

Charlie Hunter, 15-year-old Slytherin Muggleborn looked up from her seat near the fireplace where she sat with her friends. It was the day after the incident with Alex Malcolm where Marcus Flint -Charlie's boyfriend- had come to the castle to deal with the problem, now Marcus sat with his arm around Charlie's waist as she chatted with her friends.

Jackson spotted the large group of older students and sped towards them grinding to a halt beside the sofa on which Charlie sat "Charlie, come quick!"

"Jackson, what is it? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, hearing the panic rise in the first year's voice.

"Someone just grabbed ahold of Will," Jackson spurt out, turning and hurrying away.

Charlie flew to her feet and followed the first year from the Common room. Riley and the other Slytherin's followed closely behind.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Once out on the green, Charlie chased Jackson across the field towards the Black Lake where a group of kids had gathered around something that was lying on the ground. The closer she got, the clearer Charlie saw that it was Will. "Will!" she yelled, pushing herself harder, her leg muscles ached and her heart raced faster than light itself.

The students that had gathered around Will Carmichael looked up at the sound of Charlie's voice and quickly pulled back as the Muggleborn grew closer.

"He won't get up," said an older Ravenclaw, he was on his knees beside the first year Slytherin.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded, as she reached forward and pulled her Slytherin to his feet and held him close. His hand was covering his face and blood splattered the side of his face. The white shirt on his chest was smeared in crimson, and a small black bruise was forming around his eye.

Charlie felt her blood boil at the sight.

Finally catching up with her friend Riley gasped at the state of William "Where is his Jumper?" she asked, noticing that Will wasn't wearing his school sweater.

"It's in his bag," Jackson answered, snatching the backpack from the ground.

"What happened?" Daphne asked, while watching Charlie and Riley fuss over Will, who was shaking all over and holding his nose as blood continued to drip through his fingers.

All at once the students surrounding them started to explain what they had witnessed.

"Is that his bag?" Charlie asked, spotting Jackson with two backpacks. The boy nodded and handed over his friend's bag to the older Slytherin. "I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing."

Riley nodded "Yeah. I'll go find Jenn."

Charlie nodded and keeping her arm wrapped firmly around Will's waist, she led the younger Slytherin away from the crowd.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

_"Forever Strong."_

Riley smiled lightly at Salazar Slytherin as he swung open and permitted her entrance into the Slytherin common room. She scanned the room quickly and found her friends sprawled out near the fireplace. They looked up as she approached.

"How's Will?" Draco asked

"He's okay," Riley nodded, "Madam Pomfrey managed to stop the bleeding, and she's removed the bruise. But he took quite a beating; she's keeping him in for observation tonight."

Nathan nodded "How's Charlie?"

Riley sighed and shook her head "Annoyed. Frustrated. Angry. Pissed off." she listed a symptoms that Charlie was showing "she's ready to snap. I feel sorry for the guy who did this because when Charlie catches him she's going to rip him apart."

The Slytherin's exchanged looks.

"Do we know who did this?" Marcus asked

Riley shrugged "Not yet. Will is too afraid to say anything in case the guy returns, also Professor Snape and Jenn don't want Charlie knowing who did it because they know what she is like."

The Slytherin's nodded. That was true.

"But she will find out. We _think_ the guy who did it might be an older Slytherin, so I'm giving you guys a heads up, if it is then be prepared there'll be riots down here tonight." Riley warned.

**xXxHarryPotterxXx**

Kyle Richardson laughed loudly as he entered the Slytherin common room later that evening, he was surrounding by a group of his best mates and they were laughing about something they had done earlier that day.

"What's so funny, Richardson?" Marcus called, from the fireplace

Kyle turned in his direction "Nothing that concern you, Flint." he answered "Where's Hunter?"

"None of your business," Marcus retorted.

Richardson smirked as a knowing glint sparkled in his eye "How's Carmichael?" he asked "I heard what happened -"

"You didn't _hear_ anything!" Charlie spat, as she finally returned from the Hospital wing. The clothes she was wearing was covered in blood and her friends knew that it wasn't hers "You know what happened to William, because you were the one who inflicted the damage!"

"He had it coming!" Richardson answered.

Charlie shook with unrestrained fury "He's eleven years old!" she shouted, her voice rising "You're seventeen! This is your last year in school and you spend it by inflicting fear into younger students."

"They all have to learn at some time."

"Learn what?" Charlie sneered

Richardson strode towards the angry fifteen year old "That if you're big enough to give it," he answered, coming within an inch from Charlie's face "then you're big enough to take it."

"Famous last words." Charlie seethed her hand curling into a fist.

The Common room was silent as they watched the exchange, one minute Richardson was sneering in Charlie's face, and the next he was on the floor howling in pain as he cupped his hand over his nose and mouth.

"You broke my nose." Richardson spat, spitting blood out as it pooled in his mouth. Crimson smears covered his face and hands, and dripped down onto the crisp white shirt he was wearing.

If possible Charlie glared harder "Be thankful it wasn't your neck!" she spat "You pull something like this again, and your parents will be planning your funeral."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, September 14, 2011 at 8:43pm**


End file.
